


run boy run

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Depressed Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Running, Sad, derek is the nicest, i guess, lets say - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sad and lies to everyone about it and the only one who can truly ever comfort him is Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run boy run

I have to go.

I have to go, Stiles thought.

He opened his closet violently. The door made a horrible sound which made Stiles cringe. He took out his favorite sweatshirt and a pair of joggings. He got dressed and put his shoes on. He walked silently in his house and to his door. He opened it and took a breath of fresh air. Then he ran.

He ran. He didn’t even think about where he was going. He just didn’t want to be there anymore. He ran across streets and he ran through the woods. He passed a few stores, wondering if he should stop. Should he ever stop? He continued running.

I had to go, he thought. His lungs were burning. He’d been running for so long that he could see that the sun was going to be up soon. Stiles stopped. He looked at a coffee shop for a few seconds and decided to enter. He’d be out in a few minutes anyway.

“Coffee. Black.” He said to the waitress who didn’t even glance at him. He didn’t want anyone looking at him anyways. He got his coffee a minute later. It didn’t taste like what he expected. Stiles hated black coffee, but this one wasn’t so bad. He drank it all up and went out the door.

He ran. He ran back to his house. He ran back to his life.

*

“You okay?” Scott asked, every day.

“Yeah.” Stiles lied, just like every day. He knew Scott could hear that he was lying, but he didn’t care. Maybe he thought that if he continued to say it, he’d eventually be okay.

When Scott finally left his house, Stiles sighed. He opened his loud closet and changed his clothes. He put on his workout clothes and his running shoes. It was pouring outside, but Stiles didn’t care. He thought the rain would feel good on skin.

It didn’t. The rain felt horrible, but Stiles went on. He continued running as fast as he could. His clothes were soaking wet and he could almost hear his shoes squeaking.

As he was running through the forest, it just felt like too much. He leaned against a tree and took a breath. He sat on the grass and put his head inside of his hands. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore. It was too much. He tried to take short breaths, but had no luck. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. Knowing that he was about to have a panic attack, it just made him more panicked. He didn’t want to feel like dying in the middle of a forest, for god’s sake.

“Stiles?” He heard.

Great, I’m going crazy, he thought. He got up, thinking that he had to go back home now, but his legs failed him. Then everything just went dark.

*

When Stiles woke up, he was lying in his bed, with three blankets over him. Overwhelmed by the sudden heat, he tried to get up. His head was spinning. He wondered what happened. “Dad?” He asked, the loudest he could.

“Stiles? Are you alright? God, I was so worried.” His dad said, brows furrowed. He grabbed him and made him lie down again. He placed a hand on his forehead and Stiles wanted to laugh. Of course his forehead was going to be burning, he had been sleeping under a thousand of blankets.

“What happened?” He asked. The last thing he remembered was him running through the forest and having to stop. “I had a panic attack, right?”

“Yeah, you did. You’re lucky Derek saw you. It’s he who brought you back here.”

Stiles nodded, confused. He went back to sleep quickly after the discussion. All he could think about was how much trouble he must’ve been to Derek. He didn’t want to be trouble for anyone.

*

The next morning, Stiles decided to run to Derek’s house. The air was humid from yesterday’s rain and his shoes were still squeaking from the water left inside of them.

He walked through his front yard and finally knocked on his door. He wondered if he was even home. When Derek opened the door, Stiles immediately regretted his decision to come here. He basically just wanted to run back home.

“Hey, Stiles.”

“Hey, uh, I just wanted to say thanks.” He scratched his neck. “For last night. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there.” Stiles wanted to slap himself. Stop talking, he thought.

“No problem, really. Can I ask, are you okay?” Derek said, almost too carefully.

“Yeah.” Stiles lied.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, hum, I have to go now. Thanks. Again.” Stiles said, waving at Derek as he ran back home.

*

One Friday, when Stiles was watching Silver Linings Playbook on Netflix while being bundled up in tons of blankets in his bed, he received a text message from Scott.

_From Scott, to Stiles:_

come over @ derek’s. pack meeting

He opened his creaking closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of his favorite band and jogged to Derek’s house. The night was warm, almost too warm. He regretted coming just as he was feeling too much sweat on his forehead. He knocked on the Alpha’s door and was welcomed by Allison.

“Hey, you.” She beamed. Stiles answered with a soft smile and followed her to the living room where all of his friends were sitting.

“Jeez, Scott. Could’ve texted me a little earlier.” He chuckled. Scott half-smiled, not looking at him. “So, what’s up?” He sat down on the couch, next to Derek.

He could feel the tension in the room, he just didn’t know what it was about. No one was talking and they were all looking at him except for Scott. “Look, Stiles, are you okay?” Lydia said, breaking the horrible silence.

Stiles’ body stiffened, somehow knowing where this was headed. “Hum, yeah?” He chuckled, glancing at his friends who now all had a worried look on their face.

“Stiles, we can tell that you’re lying!” Scott exclaimed.

“What is this, an intervention? Why are you doing this? Stop it.” He got up from the couch, angrily. He felt Derek’s hand grab his wrist, but he quickly got out of it. He looked at them one last time with a furious look before storming out of the house.

He ran back home, again. That night, Stiles fell asleep with wet tears on his cheeks and thinking about the worried look on Derek’s face when he glanced at him.

*

On Saturday, Stile’s dad had been working all day, which led to him watching movies while eating popcorn. He had been successfully ignoring all of his friend’s since the Friday thing-he-never-wanted-to-talk-about-again happened.

During the afternoon, and halfway through Back to the Future, his phone buzzed. He looked at the text and saw that it came from Derek. He quickly unlocked his phone.

_From Derek, to Stiles:_

Wanna come over?

_From Stiles, to Derek:_

why? got another intervention for me?

Ok, so maybe he decided to only mention it again just to make them feel bad.

_From Derek, to Stiles:_

No. I just wanna see u.

Stiles would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t beat a little faster when he read that.

_From Stiles, to Derek:_

okay then. but promise we won’t talk about it.

_From Derek, to Stiles:_

I promise.

He sent another text saying that he’d be over in 10 minutes. He put on jeans and a red hoodie and this time, he took his car.

*

“Hey. Come in.” Derek smiled. He took off his shoes at his doorstep and followed him to the kitchen. He sat on the stool and watched Derek hum to a song while looking inside of his fridge. He took out a whole box of pizza which made Stiles drool just by looking at it.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Stiles asked, grabbing a slice of the cold pizza into his hand.

Derek shrugged. “I thought we could watch a movie or something like that. If you want to?”

Stiles nodded with a grin on his face. They both sat on Derek’s cold sofa and searched for a movie on Netflix. Stiles suggested that they watch a drama and Derek agreed, not seeming to care about what they watch.

They were sitting close to each other, and Stiles liked to think of it as cuddling. Derek had his arm around Stiles shoulders, while having a hand in his hair and twirling it through his fingers. Stiles had honestly never felt so relaxed in the past few weeks. He just wanted to stay there, head pressed against Derek’s chest, forever.

While Derek seemed completely into the movie, Stiles could not focus. All he could think about was the feeling of the man’s fingers into his hair and how good he smelled. “Thanks.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s chest.

“Uh?” Derek mumbled, taking his eyes off from the screen to look at Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles whispered once more, only this time looking into Derek’s eyes. They stared at each other for approximatively four seconds until Stiles scratched Derek’s beard and chuckled, taking his eyes off the man.

“Anything.”

He ruffled Stiles’ hair and smiled as they went back to watching the movie.

*

The next few days had been hell. And no matter how much Stiles would try to not think about everything, he just seemed unable to. He had gotten horrible grades and all of his friends were tip-toeing around him which just made him feel worse. He felt like the only person who could truly understand was Derek, yet he couldn’t stand just being a friend with him. He loved’’’ him. No matter how much he had tried to deny it. That warm and cozy feeling he’d get around him would just always come back.

While coming back from a run, Stiles was already panting, but right now it just felt like he couldn’t breathe. He decided to hop into the shower to see if the feeling would go away. It didn’t. The hot water just choked him while the cold one made him feel like someone was stabbing him repeatedly and was somehow unable to find the right middle. He washed himself quickly and got into his bed.

He turned and turned into his bed, but his thoughts just kept him awake. It was around 8 pm and he felt so tired, so why couldn’t he sleep? He unplugged his phone from its charger and unlocked it. The screen was so bright, his head went dizzy for a couple of seconds.

When he finally opened his and Derek’s conversation, he hesitated into texting him. Why not, he thought, he’s the only one who’s been acting normal around me.

_From Stiles, to Derek:_

can you come over? i’m bored

Ok, so he wasn’t technically bored, but he didn’t exactly want to text his crush that he really wanted to see him because he’s the only company he actually enjoys lately.

_From Derek, to Stiles:_

Sure. I’ll be there in five.

Stiles sighed and put away his phone. He watched his room window, wondering what he was going to tell Derek when he’d arrive. He distracted himself by putting on some fresh clothes which consisted of a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, like always. When he finally heard a tap on the window, he opened it to let the man pass through it.

Derek was now standing in the middle of his bedroom, and they were both just staring at each other, not knowing what to say. “Wanna watch a movie?” Stiles suggested.

They settled down on his bed, hips pressing against each other’s and Stiles’ head being on Derek’s hard chest. Halfway through a boring documentary, Derek noticed that Stiles wasn’t really listening and kept looking at his hands.

“Are you okay, Stiles?” He asked, playing with the younger man’s hair.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Derek saw tears filling Stiles’ eyes as he squeezed them shut. He got his head off Derek’s chest, faced him and nodded his head ‘no’. At that moment, Derek’s heart broke. He had never seen Stiles in such a state. He just wanted Stiles to be okay.

“Wanna talk about it?” He whispered as he took Stiles’ face into his palm, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

Stiles just shook his head ‘no’ once more and went back to his initial position, only he was holding Derek’s waist that time. “Not now.” He muttered.

“Okay.” He heard Derek whisper as he lay a kiss on his temple. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was fingers running through his hair and the last thing he heard was the sound of Derek’s breathing. He felt happy.

*

When Stiles woke up, his eyes were watery and his neck hurt. He looked around and saw that there was no one. Just as his mind was getting to a bad place, he saw Derek enter his bedroom. He smiled to him and glanced at him, sitting on his bed. He could get used to this, he thought.

He opened his closet and remarked that there were no more horrible sounds coming from it. “Uh, that’s weird.”

Derek bounced on his bed, laying down. “Oh, yeah, I fixed it.”

Stiles just stared at him, blushing. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :o) xxxx


End file.
